Just Keep it Going Baby
by xDemonKit
Summary: One shots of nearly every couple possible. You name it, I write it. -M for some chapters- REQUESTS CLOSED
1. Chapter I: Table of Contents

**Just Keep it Going Baby**

xxxxx

_Table of Contents_

xxxxx

1- Table of Contents (Me x You)  
2- The Holiday Gift (Prussia x Canada)  
3- Not If You Like It (Russia x England)  
4- Above (Rome x Germania)  
5- Love Game (China x Taiwan x Japan)

xxxxx

This is a collection of all my one-shots, and sometimes two shots. Every single one that I have done will be put in here.

(all the pieces in here also exist on their own outside of this collection)

Inside each chapter is the pairing, the summary, who requested it/dedication, the rating for the chapter, and any warnings it may have. Granted, not all chapters are gonna be rated M, a little tame stuff is good for the soul. XD

**I do take requests**. **REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED. **Please, if you're desperate for a pairing, let me know and I'll write it up for you. All I need to know are the characters (2-8 max), the situation (sex scene? Just fluff?), anything specific (ie. Use of handcuffs, anything), and anything else you feel you might need to add (this may include any genderbending you may want). Just send it in a review, because yes, I do read all of them, and it will be put down on the list :D

Please, contribute! I wish to make this the largest collection in all times! :DDD


	2. Chapter II: The Holiday Gift

**Demon: **-flails- AH! My first actual yaoi lemon! I decided to write this for the holidays and because I love to ship PrussiaxCanada. Seriously. Anyways, Canada may seem a little OOC at times, but it goes with what little plot is in this PWP... -sighs- I was so embarassed writing this, please enjoy it.  
-remembers- Oh yeah, the idea first came to me when my friend gave me a bag of blow pops for the holidays and another one of my friends sent me a text message in French while I was eating one. _Je veux vous dedans moi_. You'll see what it means later on in the one-shot. -giggles-**

* * *

**

**Just Keep it Going Baby**

xxxxx

_The Holiday Gift_

xxxxx

**Pairing:** Prussia x Canada  
**Summary:** Why, oh why was he given that of all presents in the world! Someone was doing that on purpose! Sometimes life is just so frustrating when you're Gilbert  
**Dedication:** To my friend Ali for sending me that text message and to Amanda for giving me the Blow Pops for a gift  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or its characters  
**Warnings:** Yaoi

xxxxx

This was just cruel.

Italy had decided to go and throw a large holiday party for the nations and had included a 'Secret Santa'.

Gilbert had been forced to buy something for Russia, which was a scary and nearly impossible task. What did you get the nation who loved to torture almost everyone and while sitting in the previous world conference, the answer had come to him.

Prussia had seen the large nation oogling at England with a menacing look that couldn't be described and so Prussia had gotten the English man drunk as hell on good German beer and tied him up. Said man was now sitting in a large box in Russia's room with the words '_Don't open in front of anyone else_' written in fine point pen. So no one knew what Russia's present was, and they had no clue where England was.

It had been easy.

But this was just pure torture and Gilbert wanted to cry and rip his hair out of his head. He wanted to dig his teeth into the pillow he was leaning against and scream like a little girl.

Whose sick idea was it to get _him_ that present!?! Blow Pops. A whole damn twenty bags full of them and _he_ was currently on number one and the former nation was already trying to kill himself.

Damn that Canada.

He couldn't help the small whimper that came from his throat as he watched those sinfully sexy lips wrap around the red sucker- the way that his pink tongue would occasionally dart out to meet the candy first, and he would occasionally rotate the candy covered gum.

Prussia was about to leap across the table, over the chair, pin Matthew to the wall and fuck him senselessly against it in front of everyone. That candy would wind up on the floor and crushed beneath his awesomeness as he invaded Canada's vital regions.

These feelings were intensified as Matthew looked up and directly at Gilbert, still sucking on the Blow Pop. The violet-blue eyes seemed to light up at seeing the white haired man. But they soon seemed to realize the affect that their owner was having on the albino and became half lidded.

Canada's licks appeared to become more and more sensual- almost as if he was suggesting something.

This time, Gilbert grabbed the pillow from the other side of the couch and let out a large groan-like scream of frustration. He couldn't use his own pillow, lest anyone see the hard-on the man was sporting because of the blonde Canadian.

Damn him!

Gilbert looked away from the blonde, but it seemed that his mind could still see the look in his eyes. He could still see that Blow Pop being molested by Matthew's mouth, but Gilbert tried his damned hardest to focus on other things. Like France looking down because England was not there – and England had been assigned to give him a present – so he had no present for himself.

That was when he saw arms, covered with a long sleeve red shirt that looked just a little too big for the wearer, shoot out from both sides behind him and wrap gently around his shoulders. Gilbert was glad that everyone was now concerned with Spain announcing his love for Romano.

Canada's right hand had a new, half-eaten (or was that half-licked?) Blow Pop in it, and his left hand dove beneath the pillow over Gilbert's lap.

Prussia stifled a groan as the devilish hand began kneading his erection and he bit his lip. He could taste the coppery blood as he broke skin in attempt to keep quiet and he could practically hear the grin forming on the blonde's face, but he wasn't expecting a lick on the shell of his ear. He stifled a moan, shifting to try and get more of that pleasure that Matthew was giving him.

"Gi~lbert," The blonde whispered, elongating the 'i' sound in his name. It caused shivers to run up and down Gilbert's spine. "_Je veux vous dedans moi_." He breathed in French, the language driving Gilbert absolutely insane and that hand was still going at his member, making him clench his eyes shut. "207."

And then it was gone.

His eyes snapped open and the arms around him were gone, the deliciously hot friction in his pants absent, and the warm breath on his ears vanished. But there were a few things that Prussia did know.

One; He wanted more, he didn't care how he got it; he just wanted more of that Canadian.

Two; 207 was a room number. Hopefully for the hotel that the nations were staying at tonight for those who didn't have a room in the Italy household.

And three; The Blow Pop was in his mouth.

xxxxx

Gilbert found the door to room 207 surprisingly unlocked and as he entered, he was expecting a half-naked Canada to be sprawled out for him, but no. The bed was neatly made, no rose petals, but he couldn't mistake the sound of a running shower.

He didn't know how long Matthew would be, so he went to the bed and laid down, his back propped up by the pillow, his boots kicked off to the floor, and his body on top of the covers.

He stared up at ceiling, his thoughts drifting.

Why was he here? Honestly, he had no clue. Canada was simply that man that everyone knew they wanted, but didn't dare touch them for fear of breaking them. Gilbert surely didn't want to soil the purity that was Canada with his own self?

But he did.

He had been watching the Canadian for such a long time now, it was unbearable. Oh, how much he had wanted to punch that French bastard in the face every time he came on to Matthew. It wasn't that Prussia _loved_ Canada, it was that he wanted first dibs at the innocent man… at least that what he told himself.

Seriously, he was awesome- he should have first dibs at everyone's vital regions.

He was caught up in the thoughts of exactly why he was here so he didn't notice when the shower turned off.

"Hmm? You came?"

The sweet voice caught his attention and once again, Prussia wanted to scream into a pillow… or just take the blonde against a wall. He was naked, sans a towel wrapped around his waist that hung a little too low. He could see the blonde hairs that lay beneath the belt line and Prussia grinned wildly.

So he was a natural blonde, interesting.

"Of course, who am I to deny you the awesome me!?!" Gilbert boasted, jabbing his thumb at his chest, a triumphant grin plastered on his face as his ruby eyes roamed the Canadian's body. He got up, standing in front of the nearly naked Matthew and looked down at the shorter man.

How was it that such a large nation (geographic wise) could be forgotten so easily? How was it that such a gorgeous face could be lost in the memories of others so quickly?

Canada looked at the chest of the other man, mainly because it was right in front of him, but he wanted to know exactly what was under those clothes. Did the previous nation still retain the scars he had gotten during his time?

The silence seemed to stretch over them both. Canada's previous confidence somewhat lost now that what he wanted was right before him, and Prussia honestly didn't want to force the enticing male into anything (that was a first).

But it was Matthew who made the first move, still silent- his hands were brought up, grabbing the edge of Prussia's uniform and pulling the larger man closer. He looked up, his eyes pleading with the other man to do something before he broke down.

Gilbert watched the blonde, his heart rate beating wildly. The smaller man looked up to him and instantly, Gilbert's hands were woven into Canada's hair and he had connected their lips without a second thought.

All hesitance was thrown out of Matthew's mind as soon as he felt the tongue licking at his lips and opened his own greedily to allow the intruder entrance. He didn't dare battle for dominance when he clearly knew he wouldn't win against the older nation. Instead, his hands went to work trying to remove Gilbert's uniform. "Prussia," He groaned in frustration when they broke for air. The damn outfit was ridiculously hard to get off and Canada was having trouble.

Prussia growled and turned them around, shoving the towel clad man onto the bed, something gleaming in his eyes that made a shiver run through the blonde's body. The albino began stripping himself of his uniform, not caring where the clothes landed.

Once he was down to his boxers he climbed on the bed, pleased with the way Canada backed up to avoid him, and eventually wound up against the head board. Gilbert climbed over Matthew, leaning down to nip at the blonde's collar bone. "It's Gilbert, Matthew." He spoke, purring out Canada's name in a similar way that his had been whispered earlier. "If this is going to happen, it will be between Gilbert and Matthew, not Prussia and Canada." He nipped the Canadian's jaw line, a word in between each nip. "Do." Nip. "I." Nip. "Make." Nip. "Myself." Nip. "Clear."

His lips now hovered over Canada's feeling the quickening breath of the blonde as he was propped up over him. Gilbert's knees were at either side of Matthew's thighs, and his hand were above his shoulders so that he didn't crush the smaller man.

Matthew nodded dimly, his arms coming up to wrap around Prussia's neck loosely. "Crystal, Gilbert." He tightened his arms, bringing the German's lips crashing toward his, and soon they were locked once again.

One of Gilbert's hands traced the side of Canada's waist and he briefly wondered why he was being like this with Canada.

Anyone else, he would have wanted them to call him Prussia, because that was who he was. Anyone else, he wouldn't let them have the pleasure of gentle touches, he would have flipped them over and rutted into them like no other. So what made this blonde different?

Was it because Matthew had summoned him, instead of Gilbert having to seduce someone into his bed? Or were there other reasons, long since buried when his nation had been dissolved?

Matthew hitched a leg up onto Gilbert's side, the towel becoming loose at the movement. With a slight moan, he ground his erection into Prussia's, making the larger man shudder.

Canada brought his hands down to pull off his towel, reaching up to grab at the hem of Prussia's boxers. "Off," He mumbled into their fevering kisses, still attempting to grind against Gilbert.

The friction was so delicious, there was nothing more that Matthew wanted at that moment than to have all of Gilbert's body to himself. He didn't care about Prussia, he wanted Gilbert. As the white haired man had stated before, this was between Matthew and Gilbert; fuck Canada and Prussia.

Gilbert removes his boxers to appease Matthew, wanting to have the blonde writhing beneath him and he lowers his lower half to align with Canada's bringing a silent moan from the violet-blue eyed man's lips.

Their hips begin grinding together harshly, Canada can't even speak straight as he gasps out jumbled versions of Prussia's name.

Gilbert himself leans down to lock their lips together once again, drinking up all of Canada's words– no matter how messed up they are. They break away temporarily as Matthew flings one arm over his eyes. "G- ah! Gilbert! T-top draw- ungh! – drawer!" He groans out as Prussia continues rubbing against him.

The white haired male moves his lips to Canada's neck, sucking, nipping and kissing the exposed skin there. Their grinding never seems to stop as Gilbert reaches over to the dresser and reaches it to pull out whatever was there.

The first object is a gun, and he doesn't think Matthew's quite into that – come to think of it, neither is he – and he sets the weapon down, reaching back into the drawer. This time he pulls out a bottle of lube; strawberry flavored. He quirks a white eyebrow at the bottle, stopping his movements.

Only Matthew's whine of displeasure bring him out of his wonderment and he pops open the cap spreading some generously on his fingers.

He fails to notice that Matthew's eyes have clicked open and are staring at him with some sort of anger. "_Non_," The young nation speaks harshly, grabbing the bottle from Gilbert and with surprising strength, flips them over. He quickly slathers the lube on Gilbert's arousal and without his own preparation, lines himself up with the organ before sliding down on it.

"Wait, Matthew, don-"

Gilbert doesn't get to finish his complaint before he's balls deep in Canada who has just let out the sexiest groan of a cry that Gilbert has ever heard- and he want to hear more.

_Fuck_. It felt so nice. Matthew leans down to rest on Gilbert's chest without having the other slip out of him. He waits for himself to adjust to Gilbert's fabled 'five meters' and whispers over and over again "_Je veux vous dedans moi. Je veux vous dedans moi._"

"What- ungh- what does that mean?" Gilbert asks, trying to stay still and not thrust into Canada before the blonde it ready.

Canada's eyes flicker open and he somehow manages to reach Prussia's ear, leaning in to whisper the words,

"I want you inside me."

And Gilbert snaps.

Without any second thoughts – but a very needy sounding gasp from Matthew – he flips them over and begins to pound into the blonde shamelessly. But judging by the sounds spilling forth from the smaller man's mouth, he's not the only one who's shameless tonight.

He grabs Canada's legs, hoisting them over his shoulder to get a better angle within the man. And yes, a better angle indeed.

The new position causes him to strike Matthew's prostrate with every thrust and it causes said blonde to see stars. "Gil- gilbert! More, please- ah! More!" He screams out, not caring if the whole hotel hears him.

And who was Gilbert to deny him the pleasure he wanted? His thrusts into the blonde became more erratic, and he could feel his own end coming soon.

Reach around, he grab's Canada's neglected cock and begins to pump without care.

The unsteady pleasure from both ends causes Matthew to look control of his body and with a few more thrusts and pumps, Canada comes with a loud scream, and somewhere mixed in with that scream is Gilberts name, he's sure of it.

The tightening feeling around his own vital regions and the sound of Matthew releasing brings Prussia over the edge of his own pleasure and he plummets with a loud groan, digging his face into Canada's neck to muffle the sound.

Matthew gasps, his body still sensitive from his orgasm, as the vibrations of Prussia's groan travel through his bones.

The older nation falls to the side, just as out of breath as Matthew. He stares once again at the white ceiling, ignoring the sticky feeling on his chest. He wonders why, once again, why did such a sweet, innocent thing choose him to do such things. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, it was just that he wanted to know why him of all people.

Canada looks to his side, watching Prussia's face scrunch up in thought and he leans over, ignoring the pain in his back as best as he can, and leans his head on the former nation's shoulder.

"Why?"

The words leave Gilbert's lips before he could stop them.

Matthew's eyes narrow as he tries to explain this as best as he can. "Because… be… cause… I like you." He finally admits, his face lightening up. "I have for a while. First it was because of your looks, then your personality. And I guess I just realized tonight that I didn't have to worry about stepping on any treaties to be with you. Everyone else has to step around each other, but I don't… of course," Matthew pulled away from Gilbert's side, propping himself up to look at the white haired man. "That's if you wanted to as well."

Chuckles. That's all of a reply that came from Gilbert as he reached over and pulled Canada, gently, back to his body, letting the blonde curl up on his chest and drapping his arm over the blonde's shoulders. "I guess I'm gonna have to thank whoever gave you those Blow Pops."

A devilish smirk crosses Matthew's face, taking Gilberts reaction as a yes, and he leans over Gilbert. "Oh, but I haven't shown you why you should thank them… yet."

And before Prussia could stop him, Matthew has become like a bird and flown south for the winter.

He could get used to this- and this newfound side of Canada is just an added bonus.

* * *

**Demon:** -flails- I'm sorry, it was really bad at the end, wasn't it!?!

Hope you enjoyed this shipping of PrussiaxCanada  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me and tell me anything you think I could do to make it better!

Love,  
Your resident heathen,  
xDemonKit

EDIT: Thanks to _FoxxieRaveUke_ for fixing up the french sentence. My friend fails at french xD


	3. Chapter III: Not If You Like It

**Demon:** Wow... didn't know I could do this xD I sure hope I got Ivan right... it's really hard for me to not turn this into a fluffy thing... I seem to be really good at fluff and at drama :D But hopefully this has neither... I tried my hardest... it took me three weeks to do this properly! So I really like Russia (one of my fave characters) and England just seemed like a challenge to write, so I decided to do this. It seemed that no one had done this pairing before and about a week ago, I finally got to _one. _So with renewd vigor, I set my mind to finishing this damn thing and posting it up here for you guys! Please, enjoy it!**

* * *

**

****

Just Keep it Going Baby

xxxxx

_Not If You Like It_

xxxxx

**Pairing:** Russia x England  
**Summary:** Because everyone knows that England secretly likes being dominated  
**Dedication:** n/a  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or its characters  
**Warnings:** Yaoi

xxxxx

There had been something missing in his life, he didn't know what, but he knew he craved it.

Arthur had tried to fill what he was missing with a plethora of boyfriends:

America had simply been too gentle and caring… not to mention obnoxious. Alfred, failed.

France was too big of a pervert and to the blonde man it was all about romance and sex. Francis, failed.

Spain had been too hung up on his previous boyfriend. Antonio, failed.

Germany was just a bit too shy about the whole sex thing. Ludwig, failed.

Prussia- need he say more? Gilbert, failed.

Everyone, failed.

It seemed hopeless as England sat at the World Conference, drowning out whatever Alfred was talking about. He didn't care how 'heroic' of an idea he had. It was likely to end in disaster. No, currently Arthur felt like complete and utter crap, and so sat with his head hung in his hands, his green eyes trying to burn a hole through his paper.

Suddenly a paper ball was flung across the room, hitting England right between his _distinguishing_ eyebrows. The crumpled up wad landed in his lap and England picked up his head to see if anyone had seen it thrown, or maybe see whoever had thrown it. No such luck.

He seemed to stare at the ball forever before finally reaching and uncrumpling the ball. Scratchy pen writing was on the inside, like someone who did not fluently write English. Was that possible, to fluently write? But either way, it was a pitiful attempt at poetry, he deciphered as he read through it.

'_Roses are blood  
Violets are dead  
I'll dominate you  
Tonight in the bed._

_Leave your door unlocked tonight  
Make sure to tie the bindings tight  
I don't want you to see  
I only want you to scream_

_P.S. I won't leave you waiting.'_

The poem sent shivers up and down Arthur's spine as he read the words over and over again, trying to make sure it was real. When he concluded it was, he stuffed it in his pocket. His wind had memorized every line and he wondered just what they meant.

The first verse obviously was to grab his attention, and the second was to give him instructions. According to them he was supposed to wear a blindfold, maybe something to bind his wrists? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat from the heat that was spreading to his vital regions.

This promised to be fun… right?

xxxxx

Arthur eagerly awaited his visitor, his hands bound together, his eyes covered, and his body completely naked underneath the covers.

As soon as the conference had ended, he had made a made dash for his room, not wanting to miss what had been promised to come. He wondered who it could be, but didn't have much time to think as he heard the door to his room open, shut, and then lock- the click sending shocks up his spine.

He wanted to ask who it was, but remained silent as footsteps neared him.

He felt a hand caress his face, rough and calloused fingers touching his skin, much like the ones that every nation had. Even though the soft touch normally would have turned Arthur off, not knowing who it was made up for that. His breathing was labored as the digits danced along his cheeks, brushing the edges of the blindfold.

Suddenly the grip tightened, bringing a gasp from England, and rough, chapped lips covered his own and a tongue darted into his mouth to dominate. Arthur let a small moan fall from his lips and into their other's mouth who separated their lips with a pop and turned his head to the side. Those very lips were soon dancing along his neck and Arthur arched his neck further to give his mystery 'date' easier access.

The feeling was pleasant until sharp teeth bit down and drew blood. A rough tongue lapped it up like a kitten would with milk and Arthur sighed at the feeling.

It was only a second later the person was gone, and Arthur heard the door click.

Pushing up the blindfold, England stared at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

xxxxx

The next day of the World Conference, a similar thing happens. But this time, the paper had different instructions.

'_Roses are blood  
Violets are dead  
I'll dominate you  
Tonight in bed._

_Shirts are bad  
Pants are too  
I want to see you  
In the nude_

_P.S. I won't leave you waiting.'_

And once again, England found himself awaiting his nightly lover to enter his room. His clothes had been thrown across the room, and he eagerly waited.

The door creaked open, and England found that he couldn't see who it was against the contrast of light from the hallway. The only this he could tell was that his visitor was quite large and before his eyes could adjust, the door was shut and someone had placed a gloved hand over his eyes.

He could feel their body sliding into the bed to sit behind him.

Before he could stop himself, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "What happened yesterday?"

There was a chuckle as the hand over his eyes was replaced with a bulky and soft fabric. "I was being followed." Came the deep reply.

Arthur wasn't sure where he had heard that voice from, or why the scent of the other was so familiar. It smelled of the clean that was ice and snow, and something else. The tone of the voice though, that sent shivers up and down England's spine and he unconsciously leaned back, tilting his head to the side- almost as if he was inviting the larger male to indulge himself.

He couldn't stop the gasp and moan as his guest did just that. Teeth immediately began attacking his neck, sucking, pulling and massaging his skin and making sure to leave a mark. He could feel his skin, angry and red, but another gasp left his lips as a cool tongue soothed the heat.

He was about to reach up and untie his blindfold when two, strong, cold hands grasped his wrists tightly and a husky voice began whispering – no – singing, in his ear.

"_Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Не ложися на краю.  
Придёт серенький волчок,  
Он ухватит за бочок  
И утащит во лесок  
Под ракитовый кусток_."

Part of England wanted to yell at the person to be rough with him, but another part of him wanted them to keep singing in that sinful voice and language- His yelling side won over. "Get bloody to it!" He nearly shouted.

There was a deep chuckle and soon teeth were at his throat again. "Let's see," Another bite, "How much pain," Another bite, "You can take." Another bite. Arthur was starting to realize that the bites were forming a path from his neck to his shoulder and down the back of his arm, each bite becoming harder and harder. They started drawing whimpers from his mouth and soon enough the bites were breaking skin and England began to moan at the feel of the tongue lapping up his spilt blood.

The next bite didn't continue down the line, the bite was right where the last one had been, a pulsing pain put on the broken skin. "Ah!" He winced, trying to pull his arm away. It hurt, but in a strangely good way. "That hurts, you git!"

"Hm? That isn't want you wanted, da?"

Why hadn't he noticed it before!?! Why hadn't he noticed that the other man smelt of sunflowers!?! Why hadn't he noticed that it was a scarf, binding his eyes!?! Why hadn't he recognized that delicious voice and those sinful hands made of ice as they trailed lower on his body, gripping his manhood.

"Iva~n," England groaned, pressing back into the other man's chest- which was oddly missing its shirt, but Arthur couldn't care less. The faster the Russian was naked, the better.

Another one of those deep chuckles slid from Ivan's lips as he began pumping Arthur's weeping member. What it was hard from, he couldn't tell, but didn't really care either, as long as he was able to dominate the Brit. "You figured it out?"

If one were to have told England earlier today that he would wind up in an intimate position with Russia, he would have violently denied it, beaten said person into a coma, and then killed the Russian just to make sure it wouldn't happen. But yet here he was, moaning shamelessly as the large nation stroked his member and as he pressed further into Russia's chest, wanting more of the cold man.

"More, you bleeding idiot."

Russia chuckled, his other hand that wasn't bringing England closer to the edge, gripped the green eyed man's arm where the deepest bite mark had been made, the ends of his fingers digging into it as he let out another chuckle at Arthur's gasp. "I'm not the one bleeding, Arthur."

"Just- ah, just more!" He tried to speak proper English but all use of the language might as well have abandoned him as the stroking of his vital regions became faster and Ivan once again began lapping up the blood that ran down his arm.

"Just tell me what you want."

"Nnn- more."

By this point, Russia had somehow gotten naked as well, not that England minded. Oh no, he didn't mind at all. After all, he could feel Ivan's very _large_ arousal pressing against him. "Do you want me to take you?" England bit his lip as he could feel Russia pressing a finger to his entrance, the hand on his erection steadying its pace once again.

"Yes," The smaller blonde whimpered, loving the way that Russia was completely dominating him. Any other lovers he would be even with them- they would make sure he was comfortable with everything they did. No, Arthur wanted someone to tell him what to do, tell him what was happening and not give him a say in the matter. He had been free for so long that being controlled felt like such a rush to the aged nation.

"Do you want me to be inside you?" Another finger, stretching and scissoring his entrance as England was picked up and laid down face down on the bed, his hips lifted up and presenting himself to Ivan.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me to fuck you like you've never been fucked before?" A third finger, probing around, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Please, Ivan, yes,"

"Do you want me to make you scream so loud that the entire hotel will hear?" The fingers removed, another whimper, and then Arthur could feel the tip of Ivan's erection at his entrance, unlubed.

"Ngh… Ivan! Please, yes,"

"Do you want me to dominate you?" Slowly Russia began pressing into the smaller country, the raw entrance creating some sort of odd pleasure for England.

"Gah, Ivan!"

The large nation chuckled, stopping and beginning to pull out as England squirmed, grasping at the sheets with a mumbled 'no'. "I didn't hear an answer, Arthur," Oh god! The way that man purred his name made England want to cum on site, but he wanted the other man to continue entering him even more and he reached back with one hand, digging his nails into Russia's side. "Answer me. Do you want me to dominate you, Arthur."

"Yes, please, Ivan! Take me, you damn bloody- Ah!" The smaller, green eyed nation wasn't able to fully finish his insult as Ivan suddenly thrust all the way into him with a groan.

Russia had a hard time preventing himself from pulling himself out and plunging right back into that tight heat that was England's ass. Sure, any other person and he would have, but those toys screamed and cried and he grew tired of them easily and wanted to finish quickly with them. But not this one. This toy asked for more, wanted the pain and the raw feeling that Russia wanted to administer- even more than that, he wanted the dominance that Russia was more than willing to give.

He chuckled, yet again, causing the Brit to blush and heavy red of embarrassment and anger. He might not be able to see the other man, but he could damn well hear him. "What was that you were saying, da?"

England struggled, loving the feeling of Ivan deep within him. "Move, damnit!"

And Ivan didn't need anymore prompting to push into England again and again, wrapping his hand around and finishing with Arthur's neglected cock which was dripping with need. Each of his thrusts pressed into England's prostrate again and again, sending the smaller blonde into a puddle of moans- broken versions of Ivan's name being screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Briton's voice was like music to Russia's ears as his toy screamed for more and more with each and everything thrust. The words 'harder', 'faster', and 'deeper' falling in between his name.

xxxxx

Alfred lies awake, wondering who the hell would be screaming Ivan's name in such a pleasured way. He also wonders why the voice sounds like Arthur. But more than that, he wonders when he'll be able to get back to sleep.

xxxxx

Russia leans down, nipping at England's back as his thrusts become erratic and without any real stability to them. England finally comes, fully abused to the point of no return and screaming Ivan's name as loud as his raw throat permits him, and it is only then that Ivan allows himself to release inside his love-toy. The body beneath him slumps down, weary and exhausted- and somewhere along the way his scarf had fallen off the other blonde. He smiles that childish smile at the fallen and knows that England knows he's smiling it too.

And he does, but Arthur is just too damn tired and too damn _pleased_ to do anything about it.

Ivan leaves the blonde as he is, not wanting to disrupt the beautiful, flushed look that has plastered itself to Arthur's face. He manages to snuggled under a bit of covers that is undisturbed by their activities and drifts off into a light sleep. He really doesn't mind when Arthur comes over and snuggled up against him- Russia refuses to cuddle back.

xxxxx

Turkey lies awake, the sated body of Egypt next to him as he wonders if he's ever been able to get him to scream that loud before- and if not, he certainly challenges himself to do so.

xxxxx

Ivan is leaning over, putting on his boots, ready to leave the next morning, Arthur is wrapped up in the sheets, looking at Ivan with some expression that Russia can't read on.

The large nation gives him that innocent smile and moves to leave when he is tugged back by his scarf. He turns to find England on his knees on the bed, pulling him back. He steps back to the blonde, letting the smaller nation initiate a short kiss- a message that he wants Ivan to return to his bed sometime.

"You know, that could have been considered rape." The Brit mutters hoarsely, looking away after they've separated.

Ivan chuckles again, and Arthur knows he'll never be able to hear it without blushing madly as he thinks of last night. "Not if you like it," He says simply, shoving England back down to bed, enjoying the small yip that slips past the smaller man's lips. He presses his lips harshly to the other's this time, leaning over England and pinning him down. This kiss is the promise that Ivan will return to make England scream his name again.

And England knows that he will make it his mission in life to woo Russia- to have the other dominate him.

Ivan simply lets out a hum and walks out of the room, ignoring the looks of others as they stare at him. He wouldn't mind having England as his toy for a while, but really… He's just happy someone has become one with Russia, da?

* * *

**Demon:** xD England wants to keep Russia, but Russia is just... Russia xD As you may have noticed, I like using Russia's name... Ivan. It's such a badass name. I exclaimed that in history class as we went over Russia. I was like "Ivan is the best! Let's all become one with Russia, da!?!" And you wonder why people think I'm crazy xD  
The russian in there is just a lullaby I found, forgot to save the translation, but I do belive it has something to do with a gray wolf... I just put it in there because England needed to hear Ivan's sexy voice!  
Hope I didn't put any fluff in this... and I absolutely love the ending xD da?

Hope you enjoyed this shipping of RussiaxEngland  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me and tell me anything you think I could do to make it better!

Love,  
Your resident heathen,  
xDemonKit


	4. Chapter IV: Above

**Demon:** Well, I was researching for History class and we just finished the conflict between Rome and the barbarians and I was like "No! Rome and Germania can't hate each other! They have to make beautiful love together!" In the middle of my class. I got some odd looks, but hey, I'm an odd person -shrugs- what can you do xD So anywho, I decided to write this in dedication to my heritage! Roman in beliefs and German in nationalities! Gotta pay my respects xDDDD Well... this is my second yaoi smut fic and I do hope you guys enjoy. It may seem kind of rushed, but I wanted to get it done for chirstmas and I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I don't know their real names so Rome is Maius and Germania is Verloren.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Just Keep it Going Baby**

xxxxx

_Above_

xxxxx

**Pairing:** Rome x Germania  
**Summary:** "Are you happy?" The land was a promise, and these touches were just to forge that promise in steel**  
Dedication:** To my love, Kiamii (link in profile), for letting me bounce ideas off you all the time, even if you're one of my few straight friends**  
Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, uber-fluff in the middle, and my refusal to call Germania a barbarian

xxxxx

Higher than clouds could ever float, two lone figures sat, watching down on the events unfolding after their time has come and gone.

"Are you happy?"

"I have you, don't I?"

A smooth chuckle, a simple brush of lips on a cheek. "Thank you. But I mean, are you happy with the way things have turned out?"

"Maius…" Germania speaks, tucking some strands of hair behind and ear. There are some times when Rome makes him feel so special without saying anything.

"'Cause I am. I'm happy that I'm up here with you, Verloren." Maius utters, pressing more kisses along the German's jaw, his chapped lips feeling at home against the light stubble of the blonde's chin.

Verloren can't help but think about his family that he had left behind when the barbarians had become civilized. It had been Germania's time to go and he knew that those he had left on earth would survive because they would have the knowledge of the free man in their bloods. Their genes would remember being wild and free and running without having boundaries.

Maius, seeing the forlorn look on his lover's face, twists the braid in the blonde hair around his tanned finger. He also feels sorrow for leaving his family. But there is no reason to have regrets when what's done is done.

Knowing how he can cheer the blonde up, Maius leans over and initiates a heated kiss with Germania.

Verloren instantly needs grounding from his emotions and find that Maius is the one who will give it to him. He grabs hold of Rome's shoulders as he participates in the kiss that could always make his heart soar. Rome has always known what could make him forget all his troubles.

The blonde also knew the weaker side of Rome. After all, Maius had only given up his lands to Germania because he was tired of the fighting. The lands were a symbol- Maius loved Verloren and that it was their people who hated each other, not the embodiments of Rome and Germania.

Rome, using the strength he still retained, pulled Verloren into his lap who blushed a bright red. Those green-blue eyes sparkled with something akin to expectant and want. With deft movements, the brunette attached their lips. Without needing any actions, Germania allowed Maius entrance into his mouth, letting the tongue taste all around his cavern.

Verloren shifted in Maius' lap, the kiss becoming more intense. Rome started tracing patterns on Germania's back while the blonde dug his hands deep into the brown tangles of Maius' hair.

The pressure on his skull caused Rome to groan and nibble on the blonde's lower lip, making sure to leave it plump and bruised.

Their lips finally parted, but their bodies did not. Their mouths were but a hair's width away from each other. Verloren could practically _taste_ the want and need in Maius' breath, and vice versa.

"Do you know how fucking _perfect_ you are?" Maius quizzed the blonde, his fingers tangling in the ends of the light colored mane.

Verloren let out a breathy whine, reconnecting their mouths and causing Maius to flop on his back. The blonde shifted around so he straddled the Roman's hips, leaning over his face so that his blonde hair created a curtain- cutting the rest of the world off from them. Verloren pulled back, his face flushed red as he could feel what he was doing to Rome, not that the brunette couldn't feel what he was doing to Germania either.

Maius' tanned hands came up to begin unbuckling Germania's outfit who also began fiddling the straps holding his armor together.

Soon, the two men were as naked as the day they met… that had been an interesting day.

Verloren's hands trailed lightly down Maius' chest, feeling all the muscles that had formed from his days as a Roman soldier. He, too, had muscles from being a warrior of his tribe.

The Roman propped himself up on an elbow, using his other hand to grab the blonde's neck so he could whisper in his ear. "Do you still need me to prepare you?" He asked, a mixture of a smile of concern and a smirk on his face. They had made love quite recently and he wanted Verloren's honest opinion on this thing. Maius, himself, didn't particularly want to wait to take his German, but if the blonde wanted it, then he would prepare the other man.

Thank Jupiter that his blonde shook his head no.

Germania's hands ceased their movements and instead he leaned down to nibble and lick at Rome's tanned torso.

Swiftly, Rome turned them both over, leaning over Verloren to hook the blonde's legs around his waist and to engage in another bruising kiss as he slowly began to enter his lover.

The German's hands instantly flew up to his mouth, trying to muffle the cries of only being half prepared since last night. Now he was starting to wish he had taken Maius' offer, but it was too late now.

Maius stopped, grabbing the hand that was being bitten into by Verloren and kissing the broken skin, lapping up the few drops of blood. "Sorry," He mumbled against the skin, his golden-brown eyes looking to the watering green-blue ones that he held so deeply. He should have at least used lube, or something, but it was too late now. He begins to kiss up the arm, staying still inside the blonde, murmuring "Sorry," in between each touch of the lips to his pale skin. His path leads him back up to Verloren's face, a few tears having escaped the pools. He kisses those away as well, still muttering honest apologies between each kiss and the blonde can't help but cry more at how gentle his lover is.

He can still remember the days when they would see each other on the battle field and he would see nothing but hatred and rage within the Roman's eyes. It was later he learned that it was anger for fighting and rage that the government of his state would let such slaughtering happen- encourage it in fact. He hadn't been able to believe that the brunette could feel something like that when he fought like what they called barbarians. It was when he gave his lands to Verloren, the first time they consummated their affections, that Germania believed that Rome was gentle.

Using his hands to grab Rome's cheeks, he pulls the other into yet another kiss, shifting his hips to tell the man above him to move.

Rome doesn't slam into him immediately, he slowly pulls out and then pushes back in until Verloren is writhing with the agonizingly slow pace. "Faster," He whimpers, trying to shift his hips.

When Maius complies, he starts pressing against Verloren's prostrate, making the blonde moan and push back against them.

As they continued their activities, their pace became increasingly faster until the blonde came, seeing white and colored stars. "Maius…" Germania mumbled in bliss.

The tightening around his member caused Maius to groan and release inside his lover, crying out the German's name. "Verloren!"

They lay together in peace, Rome taking the abused hand of Verloren and stroking the top of it with his thumb, the rough pads feeling the oddly silky smooth skin beneath it. The blonde looked over to him, giving him a satisfied, loving smile. "Maius…" He whispered, his eyes drooping.

Maius chuckled and pulled the pale man closer to his body, tucking the blonde head under his chin and curling his body around the other's. "Verloren."

"I am happy. I am happy that I get to love you." Germania mumbled, pressing himself even more into Rome.

"Me too, love, me too."

xxxxx

Beneath the clouds, the children of Rome and Germania live out their lives, knowing that their ancestors went through so much to give them life.

Feliciano and Lovino know that their grandfather is looking over them as they live and love.

France knows that Rome expects him to watch after the twins, to keep them safe.

Prussia knows that his father is proud of him for raising Germany to be who he is.

And Germany knows that Germania's blood runs through him and he must be proud and uphold it.

xxxxx

"Couldn't be any happier." Verloren mumbles in his sleep within Maius' hold.

* * *

**Demon:** So the reason why Rome's name is Maius is cause every single Roman name I've heard ends in -us. So I was like "Maius is a badass name!" And so he became Maius. And Verloren is a German name, so I figured that since his lands do turn into the Holy Roman Empire that turns into Germany, what the hell, just give him a odd sounding German name. xD  
I hope I got the relations right between the rest of the characters... I just based it off history class and what I knew of the show :3  
And yes, I do refuse to call Germania's people barbarians... seriously? I'm not gonna be heartless :D

Hope you enjoyed this shipping of RomexGermania  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me and tell me anything you think I could do to make it better!

Love,  
Your resident heathen,  
xDemonKit


	5. Chapter V: Love Game

**Demon:** -blushes- I fail at writing threesomes... -sighs- Anyways, I asked my friend to name any threesome or pairing and she listed off all of the Asian countries. So I picked three of them and wrote a little smut about them. Has anyone else noticed, when _I_ say PWP, I mean Porn With (a little) Plot? I mean, it's kinda hard for me not to have this deep plot behind anything, so I always just put a little back story into my one-shots. :D... D: But this is just _crap_. I'M SORRY JENNY!!! I FAILED YOU!!! -is shot-  
Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Just Keep it Going Baby

xxxxx

_Love Game_

xxxxx

**Pairing:** ChinaxTaiwanxJapan, ChinaxJapanxTaiwan  
**Summary:** How could they keep fighting like this? Didn't they love her at all?  
**Dedication:** Requested by _just-a-web-artist_, to her with all my love!  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters  
**Warnings:** Asiancest, straight!love and boy!love, hints of rape and abuse (but just a sentence! I swear!)

xxxxx

The year is 2013, and Taiwan sat on the couch, close to tears as she watched her siblings and her 'mother' bicker constantly. Didn't they love her? Korea and Hong Kong were basically trying to kill each other with the various manga books that littered Japan's closets and then Japan and China were shouting loudly about who care for her more.

Did it really matter? As long as they both cared for her, Mei was happy and would continue to be happy- if it weren't for the chaos going on around her.

"I'm her 'mother', damnit," China exclaimed loudly, throwing his hand towards Taiwan who flinched at the motion. "You can't get more love than that, aru!"

Vietnam sat beside Taiwan, her arm around the trembling girl's shoulder in an attempt to protect her sister from the fighting going on.

Mei let out a small whimper and buried her face in Nam's lap, who began to soothingly run her fingers through the brown hair in an attempt to soothe the small nation.

"But where were you-"

"Don't you dare bring that up, aru!"

"_I_ was there for her, but not you. No, you had to take care of your _precious_ Soviet."

China looked about ready to blow a gasket. "If I didn't, no one would have, aru." His voice was eerily calm as he seemed to level the room with his stare. Hong Kong and Korea stopped their bickering and took sides on opposite sides of the girls, not wanting to be in the middle of the potential war zone.

Japan made a noise and turned away from Yao, a signal that he wasn't admitting defeat but he knew that he couldn't use that argument.

It was true, the year 2011, all the nations had been in tension and Russia was about to attempt to destroy America, starting WWIII, and Yao was the one who prevented it by trying to reason with the cold nation- traumatizing events happened later that will not be discussed here in front of the little children. But let's just say that China and Russia haven't spoken since then.

The tension seemed to thicken in the room and before either of the two arguing nations could get a word in, Mei fled from the room, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

Why?

Every time they tried to get together to be civil and at least act like they still cared about each other did it always turn into a fight. First it was over who came up with the best technology last, and then it would turn to caring more for either her or Vietnam, and then lead onto more pressing topics from there.

Always.

And to be honest, Taiwan hated it.

She flung herself onto the futon in the room; probably Japan's room since it was his house. She buried beneath the covers and tried to separate herself from the rest of them. No matter how much she loved them… she hated them too.

Her thoughts eventually gave her peace as she dreamt of all of them getting along for once. Her sleep was mild, but deep enough for her not to hear Vietnam shouting at the others.

"Fools… you should all be ashamed! Making Mei cry! All she wants is one time where we don't try to kill each other! What the hell is wrong with you two! Go fix it! Go fix her!"

And because they didn't want to anger Vietnam, they obeyed.

China and Japan, glowering at one another, entered Japan's room and saw the peaceful flower that was Taiwan. Why did someone who was in so much mental anguish at the moment get to look so glorious in her sleep? What was she dreaming of that made her smile so sweetly in her dreams? Were they in them? Did they make her smile.

Japan let a smile grace his lips as he went to sit beside the girl, China following in suit on her other side, running his fingers through her long brown hair. Of course, Kiku glared straight at China, gently lacing his fingers with Mei's only showing hand- her other buried beneath the covers of the futon.

Taiwan smiled even more in her sleep, unconsciously tightening her grip on Kiku's hand and leaning her head into China's.

Of course, the two men stopped breathing at her movement and oddly enough, it was the quiet that woke her up. "Mm…" She opened her brown eyes, blinking at the two men as they sat next to her and gave a sweet smile. "No more fighting?"

Japan nodded, bringing her hand to his mouth and giving it a simple loving kiss. "Of course, because I love you, Mei."

China seemed to fume at this and leaned over to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. "But my love is greater."

She flushed a bright red and smiled at the two. "I love you both. I'm glad you're not fighting."

But contrary to her words, Kiku and Yao glared at each other harshly, each daring the other to touch the precious Mei. Japan growled, China smirking at the fact that he had gotten the last word in.

Kiku suddenly smiled wryly and leaned down to whisper to Mei. "But of course, I love you more than him."

"Hey-"

China's words were cut off as Mei sat up, looking at them both with a bright red blush on her face. "Well… uh- why don't you guys just try to prove who- nevermind!" She squeaked, laying back down and hiding underneath the covers. She had attempted to take Vietnam's advice and tell them to prove who loved her more. Nam had said that she had done that when France and America had both claimed affections for her- but Mei just wasn't that brave.

Japan smiled, clearly getting what she meant before China did and pulled the covers down to reveal Taiwan's flushed face, and tears brimming at the corners. "I understand," He murmured, leaning in and catching her lips in a gentle kiss, wiping away the tears that did escape her eyes.

Yao was in shock, watching as Kiku's lips covered Taiwan's and he flushed a furious red. How dare that ungrateful brat do that!?! When the two's lips separated, he pushed Kiku aside, giving the smaller nation a smug smirk. "This is how someone who really loved her would do it." He told him, leaning down to Mei's level and pressing kisses along her cheek before connecting their lips.

Mei was blushing madly as the two continued their bicker by trying to show who had more affection. Kiku. Yao. Kiku. Yao. She just lay there, unsure of what to do as the two men continued kissing her. They had begun to work their way down, her shirt undone as they showered her breastbone with kisses and pushed the pink shirt away from her shoulders.

In sudden movements, as Yao sucked at her clavicle, Kiku rose back up to engage her in another searing kiss. This time was different from the last ones; his tongue licked the seal of her lips, asking for entrance. She shyly opened her mouth, letting out a small gasp as she felt his tongue delve inside.

His hands cupped her cheeks, and yet her head still felt like it was spinning wildly as she could feel Yao's mouth travel lower and lower, her shirt caught around her elbows.

Never had she experienced such pleasurable motions from anyone. She had been the delicate flower that no one wanted to destroy- so they instead set upon Nam.

Mei was suddenly out of breath and she was thankful when Kiku separated their lips, letting her breathing even out as much as it could as Japan's mouth placed hot, open mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

There was a warmth blossoming in her lower abdomen as her skirt was soon missing, leaving her half naked in front of the two men who were causing a swirl of emotions. Yao's fingers hooked onto the edge of her underwear, his teeth nipping the flesh of her stomach lightly, leaving goosebumps in their way. Kiku's mouth was back to kissing at her breastbone, one of his hands reaching under her to find the edge of the bandages that she wore to confine her breasts.

Not wanting to feel useless, she reached up and undid Japan's shirt, exposing his chest as he finally began to unwind her bandages. He leaned to her ear as he had earlier. "Tell us if it's too much and we'll stop." He whispered to her, licking the shell of her ear and drawing a gasp from Taiwan's lips.

Taiwan nodded deftly as she could feel Yao's hand slip beneath her underwear. Her back arched, a bright red flush covering her face as China pressed a finger into her and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. No matter how good it felt, there was still some pain.

Soon enough, there were two fingers, and then three as the two men continued kissing her whole body. She could feel Kiku's rough hands caressing one of her breasts now that they were free.

Suddenly, all touches on her body were gone. Opening her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them in the first place, she saw the two men who had been previously pleasuring her, undressing each other with gentle touches.

She couldn't understand. Hadn't they been fighting with each other previously? She didn't get a chance to ask her question as Yao cupped Japan's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss before shoving him to the ground.

Neither of the islands said anything about it. This was the type of 'love' Yao had grown used to years ago after having to deal with Russia day in and day out. They knew he meant well and was still trying to recover from the events. They also realized that he was not as rough as he had been just a year before (Korea still had the scar).

China knelt to the floor, placing soft kisses all over Japan's back in apology for his rough behavior.

Japan just smiled back at him before crawling over to Taiwan, giving her a kiss as he leaned down to enter her.

Once again, pain bordered along the edges of her pleasure as Kiku seated himself inside her and her eyes closed shut tightly. She waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. Opening her eyes, she saw a flushed look on Kiku's face and Yao doing something behind him.

To be honest, Taiwan didn't want to know, so we won't say anything about it for her sake.

Kiku let out a small moan as Yao entered him, pushing him further into Taiwan.

Normally, with the events that had transpired earlier, one would think that Taiwan would be between both men. But no, China was going to prove his dominance to Kiku- he needed to prove that just because Russia had made Yao his bitch, didn't mean that China would be anyone else's toy.

As if their thoughts were connected, Japan and China began moving at the same time, drawing a pleased gasp from Mei, an unabashed moan from Kiku, and a groan from China.

Their rhythm started off jerky, but soon grew to a synchronized pace that seemed to become faster with every push. Taiwan had started lifting her hips as small noises escaped her lips. Mei and Yao's hands wandered all over Japan's body, whose hands were on her body and caressing every curve.

Soon, the pace became frantic, everyone pushing against each other at all the wrong times, but still creating the right sensation and it was Kiku who came first, a simple groan on his lips as he still pushed into Taiwan and had China still pressing into him.

Taiwan came next, murmuring a blended together version of their names in her bliss.

Yao was the last one, a large, feral moan slipping past his lips. He pulled out of Kiku, falling to the side of Mei, and Japan fell to her other side.

The two men pulled the covers up over themselves with their flower in the middle of them. Mei turned to her side, cuddling up against Kiku's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Yao mirrored her body, forming them together as his arms wrapped around both of his 'children'.

Taiwan smiled, knowing that both of them loved her as much as the other. She was glad they hadn't fought again, and with a blush, she thought that maybe, they wouldn't mind proving their love again.

* * *

**Demon:** -revives- Godamnit! Let me die! -hangs self- -revives- No! I'm in hell! Oh... so I see you finished with the crap I've written. Really, you've gotta agree with me, the ending was rushed. But that's cause I wanted to get this done for my love and so that I have some time to write my Jul Fluff for the new year! -silence- Anyways...

Hope you enjoyed my shipping of ChinaxTaiwanxJapan/ChinaxJapanxTaiwan  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know, and tell me anythnig I can do to become better!

Love,  
Your resident heathen,  
xDemonKit


End file.
